New Student, New Mates
by Kouzuki
Summary: Chapter 4 is finally here! "..." Shiro terdiam. "..Tidak, aku nyaman seperti ini," Ia tertawa kecil dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Ichigo. "Lagipula, ekspresimu sangat imut," Gaje, Typo, AU OOC. First fic actually orz
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: New Student New Mates

**Pairing**: Dark Ichigo (a.k.a Hichigo/Shirosaki) & Kurosaki Ichigo

**Rated**: T (maybe M for later)

**Genre**: Romance/General

**Disclaimer**: Bleach, not mine. (I wish I could)

**Summary**: Dalam memulai semester barunya, kelas Ichigo kedatangan murid baru yang bernama Shirosaki Hichigo. Dan ternyata dia bukan murid pindahan biasa, ditambah dengan penampilannya yang sangat mirip dengan Ichigo.

**A/N**: Yey! akhirnya saia bikin fic Bleach pertama! Menampilkan pairing favorit saia HichiIchi! *sfx: applause *plak*

Yaahh sebenernya saia ga tau juga ada penggemar HichiIchi di Indo, soalnya sama sekali ga ada fic-nya.. *mundung di pojokan*

Dan karena ini first fic.. mohon jangan "Flame" nanti kebakar.. Hope ya all enjoy!!

* * *

**NEW STUDENT NEW MATES**

"Ichi-nii! Sarapan sudah siap!" Yuzu memanggil dari lantai bawah.

"Hmm.. Iya, aku akan segera datang..." Ichigo menjawab dengan malas-malasan dan segera bangun untuk mengganti bajunya dengan seragam lalu menuju ke bawah. Belum lagi mendapat serangan dari ayahnya yang dengan mudah dihindari Ichigo sehingga Isshin secara sukses mengenai tembok.

"Hoi Ichigo!!! Cepatlah atau tidak kita akan terlambat!!!" terdengar suara Renji berteriak dari depan rumah Ichigo.

"Wah wah.. Ichigo.. Renji dan Rukia sudah menunggu tuh.." kata Karin sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Hmmpff..! Baiklah! Aku pergi dulu!" Ichigo meraih tasnya dan beranjak keluar.

Di luar sudah berdiri Renji dan Rukia dengan berlipat tangan didepan dada, sepertinya mereka sudah menunggu cukup lama.

"Kau lama sekali Ichigo! Kau butuh tidur berapa jam hah!?" teriak Renji.

"Hei! Aku minta maaf!!"

"Sudahlah Renji! Yang penting Ichigo sudah siap, ayo pergi!" kata Rukia sambil melerai 2 orang tersebut.

"Che, baiklah.." Kedua orang itu menurut dan berlari menuju sekolah.

* * *

Ichigo membuka pintu kelasnya dan masuk disusul oleh Renji dan Rukia. Mereka berkeringat dan nafas mereka terengah-engah.

"Fiuh, hampir saja kita terlambat.." kata Ichigo sambil mengatur nafasnya akibat berlari dalam perjalanan.

"Bukannya itu gara-gara kamu?" jawab Renji sambil meletakkan tasnya.

Sebelum kedua orang itu memulainya lagi, Orihime dan Tatsuki datang dan menyapa mereka.

"Pagi Kurosaki-kun!" sapa Orohime dengan senyum polosnya.

"Oh, pagi Inoue.."

"Oh hei, ngomong-ngomong kalian sudah dengar kalau akan ada murid pindahan di kelas kita?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Murid pindahan? Siapa?" balas Rukia.

"Aku tidak tahu namanya, tapi kudengar dia laki-laki.. Itu saja.."

"Laki-laki? Ah.. Kukira perempuan..." desah Renji kecewa. Rukia langsung memukulnya di kepala. "Aw! Hei untuk apa itu Rukia!?"

"Dasar maniak." kata Rukia dingin.

Tak lama kemudian bel sekolah berbunyi dan seorang guru berkacamata memasuki ruangan kelas.

"Baiklah kembali ke tempat duduk kalian masing-masing! Bel sudah berbunyi!" kata guru tersebut sambil membawa buku tebal di tangannya dan berjalan menuju meja guru. "Nama saya Ishida Uryuu, dan saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian mulai semester ini." Terdengar bisikan para murid tentang wali kelas mereka yang baru.

"Hei, yang benar saja.. Ishida menjadi wali kelas kita? 1 semester penuh!?" bisik salah seorang siswa.

"Kudengar dia akan sangat mengerikan ketika marah.." bisik siswa yang lain.

"Diam! Saya tidak ingin mendengar keluhan apapun dari kalian!" teriak guru tersebut. Semua murid langsung terdiam.

"Haaahhh. sepertinya ini akan menjadi 1 semester yang SANGAT menyenangkan..." desah Renji.

"Baiklah, dalam semester baru ini kita juga kedatangan murid baru. Hei, masuklah."

Pintu kelas pun terbuka, masuklah seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna putih seperti salju, kulitnya juga berwarna sama dengan rambutnya. Warna matanya berwarna emas, tetapi yang aneh adalah.. warna putih yang seharusnya mengelilingi pupil emas tersebut berwarna hitam. Semua mata tertuju padanya saat ia berdiri di depan hadapan semua murid.

"Namanya adalah Shirosaki Hichigo, ia akan mulai belajar bersama kalian mulai semester ini." jelas Ishida.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian." kata murid albino tersebut sambil memperlihatkan seringai yang memang sangat cocok dengannya.

"Hei apa-apaan? Dia albino?" bisik seorang siswa ke temannya.

"Dan ada apa dengan matanya itu!?"

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi semester yang terburuk dalam hidupku..." jawab siswa yang lain.

"Baiklah Shirosaki, tempat dudukmu... di belakang Kurosaki Ichigo, di sana." Ishida menunjuk kursi kosong di belakang Ichigo.

_DEG_

Mendengar perkataan guru tersebut, Ichigo merasa jantungnya berhenti sedetak.

'_Yang benar saja! Guru bodoh itu membiarkan albino tersebut duduk disini!? Dibelakangku!?' _pikir Ichigo. Tetapi ketika melihat sekeliling, kursi yang kosong memang hanya ada tepat di belakangnya.

Shirosaki berjalan menuju tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Ishida. Ketika ia melewati Ichigo, Ichigo berusaha memberikan senyuman ramah, tapi Shiro hanya menunjukkan seringainya yang menyebabkan Ichigo merinding, lalu ia duduk di tempat duduknya.

'_A..apa-apaan seringaian barusan!? Dia berusaha menakutiku!? Aku hanya berusaha bersikap baik padanya!'_ pikir Ichigo.

Waktupun berlalu dan Ichigo selalu merasa Shirosaki memperhatikannya dari belakang selama pelajaran.

* * *

"Baik, cukup untuk hari ini. Pastikan kalian tidak meninggalkan apapun dan langsung menuju rumah."

"Ya, Sensei..." jawab para murid.

"Hei Ichigo, kau kenapa? Seperti habis mengalami mimpi buruk.." Rukia bertanya kepada Ichigo yang mukanya sedikit pucat.

"E-eh.. Tidak ada apa-apa.." jawab Ichigo.

"... tidak terdengar seperti baik-baik saja..." kata Rukia sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nee.. dia benar Ichigo... kau tidak terdengar baik-baik saja." Suara tersebut datang dari belakang Ichigo, Ichigo yang terkejut mengalihkan pandangannya ke suara dari belakangnya.

"Shirosaki.." Ichigo memberikan tatapan menusuk padanya. Seringaian muncul di wajah Shirosaki saat ia melihat tatapan itu.

"Hmm? Ada apa dengan tatapan itu? Aku hanya memberitahu hal yang benar Ichi-go-kun."

"Dan sejak kapan kau mendapat panggilan itu?" kata Ichigo kesal, ia paling benci ketika orang memanggilnya dengan embel-embel seperti itu.

"Hmmm.." Shirosaki memiringkan kepalanya. "Sejak hari ini juga Ichigo-kun.." jelas Shirosaki sambil menunjukkan seringaian khasnya.

"Kh, aku pergi dari sini." Ichigo mendesah kesal dan mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan keluar kelas, meninggalkan Shirosaki yang menyeringai sambil memperhatikan Ichigo pergi.

* * *

Ichigo berjalan dengan langkah terburu-buru karena masih marah akan kejadian barusan.

'_Apa-apaan dia memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!? Dia pikir dia itu siapa!?_' pikir Ichigo kesal, lalu mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hei."

Mendadak sebuah suara memanggilnya dari belakang. Ichigo yang terkejut berbalik dan melihat 3 orang berseragam dari sekolah lain berdiri di belakangnya. Seorang memiliki mata dan rambut berwarna biru, dan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sifat ramah. Orang disebelah kanannya memiliki rambut hitam dan mata hijau terang, wajahnya seperti hanya menunjukkan sati ekpresi...sedih? Mungkin. Sedangkan seorang lain memakai penutup mata sebelah kiri dan rambutnya berwarna hitam sebahu.

Ichigo tetap berdiri diam di tempat, rasa takut dan panik menyelubungi dirinya. Sampai orang berambut biru diantara mereka berkata.

"Kau Shirosaki Hichigo kan?"

-

-

Hiah! Akhirnya selesai! Awalnya cuma mau bikin one-shot, tapi keterusan.. jadi.. keterusan.

Pokoknya gitu deh! bagus atau ngga, kasitau aja! Kalo jelek, maklumin.. first fic!!

ONEGAI~


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: New Student New Mates

**Pairing**: Dark Ichigo (a.k.a Hichigo/Shirosaki) & Kurosaki Ichigo

**Rated**: masih T

**Genre**: Romance/General

**Disclaimer**: Bleach, not mine.

**A/N**: saia pilek... tapi dah sembuh!! *terus ngapain kasi tau?*

Yah! akhirnya di upload juga... padahal masih banyak tugas numpuk. *nunjuk-nunjuk kertas berserakan yang ga pernah disentuh*

Buat yang review.. huueeee makassiihhh..xD terutama yang soal Typo.. saia akan lebih hati-hati.. maaf kalo ada kesalahan typing lagi... *sembah sujud minta maaf*

Enjoy!

-

"_Eh, itu fic judulnya apa tadi?"_

"_Eh? Ini? Testosterone Boys.. HichiIchi.. napa?"_

"_....Testosterone kan.."_

"_Ha? Apaan? Emang Testosterone kenapa?"_

"_... Lu gatau apa itu 'Testosterone!? kan itu..dah ah lupakan!"_

"_....?? Apaan sih?"_

_-Omongan saia ama temen saia. Dan jujur saja, saia sama sekali ga tau apa itu Testosterone sampai dikasi tau temen ama search di google (padahal fujoshi tingkat parah)-_

_-_

**NEW STUDENT NEW MATES **

"Kau Shirosaki Hichigo kan?"

'_Shirosaki? Apa maksud mereka albino yang baru saja pindah ke kelasku itu?'_ pikir Ichigo. "Maaf, sepertinya kalian salah orang, aku bukan Shirosaki."

"Hm? Jadi kau bukan Shirosaki?" tanya pemuda berambut biru tersebut. "Hei Nnoitra, apa kau mau membuatku marah? Kita salah orang lagi! Ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya!?"

"Hei! Memangnya kau sendiri tidak berusaha mencari hah, Grimmjow!? Lagipula lihat dia dulu! Seragamnya sama dengan yang Shirosaki kenakan! Pasti mereka satu sekolah! Paling tidak kita dapat menanyakan dimana dia kan!?" Nnoitra membela diri.

"Tch. Hei kau! Kau kenal makhluk albino bernama Shirosaki Hichigo!? Katakan pada kami dimana dia berada!!" teriak Grimmjow ke Ichigo.

"Namaku bukan 'Kau'!! Aku punya nama sendiri! Ichigo! Kurosaki Hichigo!"

"Hmph, terserah kau saja." Grimmjow melipat tangannya didepan dada. "Sekarang katakana pada kami dimana Shirosaki berada! Kau pasti tahu dimana dia kan!?"

"Aku tidak tahu dimana dia! Lagipula apa urusanku dengan dia!?" balas Ichigo.

"Kau pasti berbohong! Seragammu sama dengan dia! Pasti kalian satu sekolah!"

"Aku memang satu sekolah dengannya, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu dimana dia! Apalagi dia murid pindahan disana! Aku juga belum terlalu mengenal dia!"

"...kau.." geram Grimmjow. Dia mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku dan memainkan pisau tersebut sebelum mengarahkan ujung pisaunya ke depan wajah Ichigo. "Kau beraninya macam-macam dengan kami.. Kau harus diberi pelajaran.."

Ichigo terkejut saat Grimmjow dengan tiba-tiba mendorongnya ke tembok sehingga tubuh mereka merapat. Kedua tangan Ichigo ditahan di atas kepalanya hanya dengan satu tangan. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain memegang sebuah pisau lipat.

"H-Hei!! Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek!? Lepaskan!" Ichigo berusaha melawan, tetapi ia langsung terdiam saat Grimmjow meletakkan ujung mata pisaunya di pipi kiri Ichigo. "Kh-!"

"Kau benar-benar bocah yang berani eh?" Grimmjow menyeringai dan sedikit menekan ujung mata pisaunya ke pipi Ichigo sehingga berdarah. "Sekarang, jadilah anak manis dan katakan padaku dimana Shirosaki. Kau dengar Ichigo?"

"Harus kubilang berapa kali, aku sama sekali tidak tahu dimana dia dasar keras kepala!!"

"Tch, kau..."

"Wah wah apa aku melewatkan sebuah pesta?" sebuah suara datang dari belakang mereka. "Oh? Hei Ichi!" Shirosaki melambaikan tangan kanannya.

Mata Ichigo membelalak melihat pemuda albino itu berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Shi-Shirosaki!? Apa yang kau lakukan disini!? Dan.. siapa itu!?"

"Hmm? Menurutmu aku sedang apa Ichi?" Shirosaki menyeringai. "Bukannya kau sendiri juga membutuhkan bantuan?" Ia berjalan menuju Ichigo sambil menyeret seseorang dengan tangan kirinya. "Nee.. baiklah. Hei biru! Bisakah kau melepaskan Ichi-kun? Atau kau tidak mempedulikan nasib anak buahmu ini?" Shirosaki menunjukkan seorang pemuda berambut merah muda yang berkacamata dan dalam keadaan babak belur.

"Szayel!?" Nnoitra terkejut melihat salah satu rekannya dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Oh-ho! Sudah kuduga dia salah satu dari kalian." Shirosaki menyeringai bangga. "Dia tiba-tiba saja mengahampiriku bersama beberapa orang lain dan yah, aku tak punya pilihan selain meladeni mereka. Lagipula mereka yang memulainya." Shirosaki lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dan mengarahkannya ke leher Szayel. "Sekarang, maukah kau melepaskan Ichi-kun? Jika tidak, aku bisa saja menggunakan kekerasan dan membunuh rekanmu ini."

Ketiga orang itu terdiam. Suara Shirosaki terdengar sangat dingin dan ia kelihatan sangat serius dengan ucapannya.

"Tch, sial.." Grimmjow memasukkan pisau lipatnya ke dalam sakunya dan melepaskan kedua tangan Ichigo lalu mendorongnya kearah albino tersebut. "Ayo kita pergi!!"

Shirosaki menyeringai dalam kemenangan. Ia mendorong Szayel yang terluka dan Nnoitra segera menangkapnya. Keempat orang itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Ichigo dan Shirosaki dibelakang.

Beberapa menit dipenuhi kesunyian antara mereka berdua sebelum akhirnya Ichigo berbicara. "Uh.. Hei Shirosaki?"

"Yah? Ada apa Ichi?"

Sepertinya ada makna lain dibalik nama panggilan itu. "Soal yang barusan, uh.. Te-terima kasih banyak.." Ichigo menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Seringaian Shirosaki melebar mendengar itu. Ia lalu mendekati Ichigo dan berbisik di telinganya. "Hee.. Lalu apa aku mendapat ciuman tanda terima kasih?" Pemuda albino itu mengistirahatkan kepalanya di perpotongan pundak Ichigo, bernafas disana. Ichigo tercium seperti stroberi, dan Shirosaki menyukainya.

Ichigo merasa pipinya memanas karena hangat dari nafas Shirosaki mengenai kulitnya. Samar-samar ia sendiri juga dapat mencium aroma dari Shirosaki yang seperti lili. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan jantungnya berdetak amat cepat.

"Se-selain itu! Ke-kenapa kau dicari-cari oleh mereka? Me-memangnya kau punya suatu masalah dengan mereka?" tanya Ichigo sambil bergerak sedikit menjauh dari pemuda albino tersebut.

Shirosaki hanya tertawa kecil melihat Ichigo sedikit bergeser menjauhinya. "Oh? Sebenarnya hanya sebuah hal sepele, kemarin aku tidak sengaja berjalan melewati jalan yang kata mereka adalah 'daerah kekuasaan' milik mereka. Aku juga sempat dicegat oleh beberapa anak buah yang mungkin sekitar 4 orang." Shirosaki menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Sebenarnya aku tidak mau berurusan mereka sampai melakukan kekerasan, tapi karena mereka memulainya aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Apalagi mereka lemah, sehingga dengan mudah aku mengalahkannya. Dan mungkin mereka melaporkan kepada ketuanya yang kemungkinan adalah rambut biru itu tadi, tetapi sepertinya terlalu berlebihan sehingga menjadi seperti ini." jelasnya panjang lebar.

"O-oh.. begitu.." Ichigo sedikit terkejut saat mendengar kalau Shirosaki mengalahkan 4 orang anak buah sekaligus. Memangnya dia itu sekuat apa!?

Shirosaki memandangi wajah Ichigo sesaat, dan menyadari ada luka sayatan di pipi sebelah kirinya akibat dari Grimmjow. "Oi, Ichi.. itu pipi kirimu berdarah." Shirosaki menunjuk luka di pipi Ichigo.

"Ah? Oh ini, hanya sebatas luka sayatan kecil.. tidak perlu khawatir." Ichigo lalu menghapus darah kering di pipinya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Apa mungkin aku harus membantumu dengan menjilatnya agar cepat sembuh?" celetuk Shirosaki dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

"A-APA!? Kau gila! Aku pulang saja!" Ichigo langsung meraih tasnya dan berlari menuju ke rumahnya. Ia merasa Shirosaki tertawa dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mungkin kehidupannya di sekolah akan menjadi lebih berbeda dari sebelumnya.

-

-

**-Sementara itu-**

Grimmjow duduk melipat tangannya didepan dada. "Hei Ulquiorra, bagaimana keadaanya?" tanya Grimmjow kepada pemuda berambut hitam didepannya.

"Keadaan Szayel baik-baik saja, dia sama sekali tidak mengalami luka serius di sekujur tubuhnya." Ulquiorra merapikan obat-obatan dan perban yang berserakan di lantai. "Dia hanya perlu sedikit istirahat."

"Hhh.. aku tidak menyangka Shirosaki bisa berbuat seperti itu." Grimmjow melihat keluar jendela dan menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya. "Lain kali kubalas dia."

"..." Ulquiorra hanya memandangi Grimmjow. "Lalu bagaimana dengan pemuda bernama Ichigo itu Grimmjow? Apa kami juga harus memberi dia pelajaran?"

Bibir Grimmjow membentuk menjadi sebuah seringaian. "Ichigo... yah, dia anak yang menarik..." Grimmjow lalu mengepalkan tangan kirinya. "Ichigo... kau akan menjadi milikku.."

-

WAI! akhirnya selesai juga chapie 2.. kerjainnya disekolah XD

Okeh! bagus? atau makin gaje? Review!! No flame!! ga ada aer!! *plak*


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: New Student New Mates

**Pairing**: Dark Ichigo (a.k.a Hichigo/Shirosaki) & Kurosaki Ichigo

**Rated**: T.. (kapan M-nya??)

**Genre**: Romance/General

**Disclaimer**: Bleach, not mine.

**A/N**: Saia kesal.. kenapa tiap kali ngetik "Katakan" ngubah jadi "Katakana" !? *emosi* nulis "satu" juga jadi "Saturday" terus ....... *dibekep*

Okeh! di chapie 3 ini saia akan membahas soal childhood Shiro!! YEAH! *applause* *diinjek* oh ya, disini saia juga mengganti penulisan "Shirosaki" jadi "Shiro" aja, entah kayaknya lebih pas, terus saia lupa kasi tau.. disini Ichigo dan Shiro umurnya 18.. jadi.. SMA 3 ya? XD

Daann.. yang soal chap 2.. masih ada salah ketik.. =_= maaf ya, lagi buru-buru.. jadi ga sempat edit ama check lagi. Gara-gara aniki saia minta gantian (nasib ditindas kakak sendiri)

Tau ah! Enjoy!!

* * *

"_Eh, Gi!! Gw inget! itu ada di konser MJ yang dia pake celana emas-emas gitu!!"_

"_HAH!? Apaan!? Celananya 'Lepas-lepas'!?!?" _

"_Bukan!!! Emas-emas!! Cabul lo!!"_

_--Pembicaraan saia dan teman saia tentang MJ di kelas. (Lagi ribet ama tempat duduknya jauh, jadi pake tereak-tereak. Untung ga ada guru.. XD)*yang budek*_

* * *

**NEW STUDENT NEW MATES**

Ichigo menghela nafas, sekarang ia berdiri di lorong sekolahnya, menatap keluar jendela. Waktu sudah berjalan sekitar 2 minggu semenjak Shirosaki Hichigo datang sebagai murid baru di kelas Ichigo.

Walau masih 2 minggu, sudah banyak hal yang terjadi di sekitar pemuda berambut orang itu. Seperti... Ia harus menerima hukuman sepulang sekolah dari gurunya akibat ia tidak memperhatikan selama pelajaran sedang berlangsung. (yang di sebebkan oleh Shiro karena ia selalu menggangunya) lalu Grimmjow dan teman-temannya yang hampir tiap hari mencegatnya sepulang sekolah. (dan selalu diikut campuri oleh Shiro) Belum lagi.... _ICHIGGOOOOOO~_!!

_GLOMP_

"Hei Shirosaki! Lepaskan aku! Ini sudah yang ke berapa kali!? Lagipula.. kau berat!!" perintah Ichigo sambil berusaha menyingkirkan pemuda albino yang memeluknya dari belakang.

Shiro mengeluh, tetapi ia menuruti perintah Ichigo dan melepaskan pelukannya. Melihat perhatian Ichigo sudah tidak tertuju padanya, Shiro menyeringai. Ia diam-diam menggunakkan satu tangan pucatnya dan meremas bokong Ichigo.

Ichigo terkejut dan nyaris berteriak. Ia berbalik dan melihat pemuda albino tersebut sedang berlari di koridor, melarikan diri dari Ichigo. "Shirosaki..!!! Kemari kau!! Kau harus membayar apa yang kau perbuat tadi!!!" Ichigo menggeram dan langsung mengejar Shiro.

Rukia dan Renji yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana, hanya bisa menggeleng kepala melihat kelakuan kedua orang itu. "Lagi-lagi?" Rukia melipat tangannya didepan dada. "Mereka berdua sepertinya tidak akan pernah berhenti seperti itu, bagaimana pendapatmu Renji?"

"Entahlah." jawab pemuda berambut merah disampingnya. Renji memperhatikan Shiro dan Ichigo berlari sambil kejar-kejaran seperti anak kecil di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Ia menggeleng kepalanya lagi, heran kenapa ia bisa bertemu dengan orang seperti mereka.

Sebelum kedua orang itu meneruskan permainan kejar-kejaran mereka, bel tanda istirahat usai berbunyi. Para murid mulai memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing. "Ah, bel sudah berbunyi." Rukia hendak memasuki kelas, tetapi ia berhenti melihat Ichigo masih terus mengejar Shiro di koridor sekolah. Rukia menghela nafas, ia lalu memutuskan untuk memanggil mereka. "Ichigo! Shirosaki! berhentilah bermain-main! Bel sudah berbunyi! Kalian tidak ingin kena amarah wali kelas Ishida kan!?"

Kedua orang itu terdiam, tetapi tidak bertahan lama saat Shiro mulai berlari melesat menuju ruang kelas, meninggalkan Ichigo dibelakang. "Tangkap aku kalau kau bisa Ichi!" teriaknya.

"He-hei! Tunggu!" Ichigo sendiri akhirnya berlari mengikuti Shiro dan masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Baiklah, sekarang duduk ditempat masing-masing!" Ishida masuk ke dalam kelas tak lama sesudah itu. "Sekarang, saya akan memberitahu kalian sesuatu yang penting. Mohon perhatian dan ketenangannya." Guru berkacamata tersebut lalu berdiri di depan kelas. "Kepala sekolah memberitahu bahwa akan direncanakan perkemahan di hutan daerah sebelah kira-kira 3 hari yang akan datang selama 2 hari 3 malam, dan seluruh murid diwajibkan untuk ikut." Sebelum Ishida meneruskan kata-katanya, sudah terdengar keluhan dari para murid.

"Apa!? Berkemah selama 2 hari 3 malam!? Yang benar saja!"

"Dan di hutan!? Aku tidak mau!"

"Diam!! Saya masih belum selesai bicara!!" Ishida berteriak memerintah, alhasil semua murid diam seribu bahasa. Ia lalu menghela nafas dan meneruskan kata-katanya. "Tenda yang akan dipakai berasal dari pihak sekolah, jadi kalian hanya perlu membawa peralatan pribadi kalian masing-masing. Selain itu.." Ia berjalan menuju meja guru dan mengambil secarik kertas. "Tenda tersebut berkapasitas 2 orang, jadi saya sudah menentukan pasangan 1 tenda kalian masing-masing." Ishida lalu mulai membacakan pembagian pasangannya di depan kelas.

"Psst.. hei, apa pasangan dalam satu tenda berlawan jenis?" Renji bertanya pada Ichigo yang duduk disampingnya.

Pemuda berambut orange itu menoleh. "Eh? Apa? Aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin." Ichigo dapat melihat dengan sangat jelas mata Renji yang dipenuhi semangat dan perasaan senang.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

'_Sudah sampai namaku? Kira-kira aku berpasangan dengan siapa?' _pikir Ichigo penuh harap.

"Kau satu tenda dengan.. Shirosaki Hichigo."

Butuh sedikit waktu bagi Ichigo untuk mencerna kata-kata tersebut, sampai.. "APAAA!!??" Ichigo berteriak dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Kau bercanda kan!? Kau tidak bisa seenaknya memasangkan aku dengan'nya'!!" protes Ichigo.

"Apa yang saya putuskan sudah disetujui oleh kepala sekolah, kau tidak berhak mengubahnya kecuali jika kau mendapat persetujuan dari kepala sekolah sendiri Kurosaki." kata Ishida dingin. Ia menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan tajam-amat-menusuknya itu. "Baiklah, itu pembagian pasangannya. Dan satu hal lagi, para guru akan secara bergantian menjaga di luar agar memastikan tidak ada siswa putra yang menyusup ke dalam tenda siswa putri ditengah malam begitu juga sebaliknya. Jadi jangan harap kalian bisa berbuat seenaknya." Ishida lalu kembali ke mejanya. "Sekian untuk pemberitahuan, sekarang buka buku kalian halaman..."

Ichigo menggeram, dengan kesal kembali duduk di kursinya. Ia samar-samar dapat mendengar Shiro tertawa kecil dibelakangnya. "Wah, kau dengar itu Ichi? kita akan berpasangan dalam tenda nanti~" Shiro menyeringai, ia sepertinya benar-benar senang mendapat pasangan dengan Ichigo di perkemahan nanti

Peemuda berambut orange itu hanya bisa mengeluh, menerima kenyataan yang ada. Hal lebih buruk apa lagi yang akan menimpanya lagi?

* * *

Ichigo melempar tasnya kesudut kamar, lalu melempar tubuhnya keatas kasurnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, benar-benar lelah atas semua yang telah terjadi hari itu.

'_Dasar guru sialan, kenapa dia memasangkanku dengan si albino itu!? Aku sudah sering mendapat masalah disekitarnya!!'_ Ichigo berpikir sejenak. _'Aaarrgghhh!! Aku tidak bisa berpikir lagi!!'_ Ia duduk dan menggaruk kepalanya. "Tch, mungkin berkeliling keluar sebentar bisa membantu.."

Ichigo beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengambil pakaian ganti di lemarinya. Ia memilih kaos T-Shirt berlengan pendek dengan warna ungu dan celana jeans biru ketat. Merasa suhu udara diluar cukup dingin, ia juga memakai mantel panjang berwarna coklat tua dengan bulu-bulu putih dibagian kerah dan tudungnya. Dengan itu, Ichigo lalu turun ke lantai bawah. Disana ia melihat Karin dan Yuzu sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah.

Yuzu melihat Ichigo dengan pakaian bepergian, perempuan berambut pirang itu pun bertanya pada kakak sulungnya itu. "Ichi-nii? Kenapa berpakaian seperti itu? Kamu mau pergi kemana?"

"Aku ingin keluar sebentar, semacam untuk mencari udara segar. Aku akan kembali pada saat makan malam, jaga rumah selagi aku tidak ada, oke?" jelas Ichigo sambil memakai sepatunya dan membuka pintu depan.

"Baik Ichi-nii! Hati-hati!"

Ichigo tersenyum ke adiknya sebelum beranjak keluar dan menutup pintu. Ia merinding merasakan dinginnya angin menerpa wajahnya. _'Hhh.. sebaiknya aku pergi kemana?'_ pikirnya. _'Ah sudahlah, asal jangan sampai aku bertemu dengan Grimmjow itu lagi.'_

Ichigo berjalan tidak tentu arah, yang hanya ada didalam pikirannya adalah dimana dan bagaimana ia bisa menghilangkan rasa stressnya. Langkah Ichigo berhenti saat ia sekarang berada didepan sebuah taman yang sepi. Ia terpaku bukan pada dimana ia berada, melainkan pada seorang pemuda albino yang duduk dibangku taman yang tidak lain adalah Shiro.

Albino tersebut lalu mengangkat wajahnya, mata emasnya melihat teman sekelasnya, Ichigo berdiri terpaku tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk. "Oi Ichi!" Shiro melambaikan tangan kanannya kearah pemuda berambut orang itu.

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya, ia lalu berjalan kearah Shiro dan duduk disampingnya. Ia memperhatikan Shiro melalui sudut matanya.

Shiro memakai jaket berwarna hitam dengan bulu-bulu, celana jeans ketat berwarna abu-abu tua dan sepatu kulit hitam. Penampilan tersebut membuat Shiro seperti pambuat onar, apalagi rambutnya yang berwarna putih acak-acakan dan matanya serta kulitnya yang sangat mencolok. Orang-orang bisa salah sangka dengannya. Tapi Ichigo berbeda, ia menganggap semua itu... keren?

Shiro menyadari kalau Ichigo sedang memperhatikannya, seringaiannya yang khas muncul. "Ada apa Ichi? Kenapa kau memandangku dengan tatapan seperti itu? Apa kau mulai tertarik padaku?" Shiro mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Ichigo.

Ichigo menyadari kalau ia memperhatikan Shiro cukup lama, dan langsung menjauh dari Shiro. "A-apa!? Ti-tidak! I-itu hanya aku baru melihatmu dalam pakaian bebas! Jangan salah sangka!" jawab Ichigo sedikit panik.

"Hmm..? Begitukah?" Shiro menjauh, seringaiannya masih terlihat dibibirnya. "Kupikir kau akhirnya menyadari daya tarikku." katanya sambil sedikit tertawa.

Ichigo mendengus kesal dan membuang muka sebelum ia berbalik kearah Shiro lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong.. Kau sedang apa disini?" tanyanya.

Shiro mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak tahu, aku bosan dirumah sendirian."

"Sendiri? Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?"

Sebelum Shiro menjawab, hujan mulai turun dan bertambah deras disertai suara gemuruh petir. "Hujan!? Kenapa disaat seperti ini!?" kata Ichigo kesal.

"Kita kerumahku." Tidak menunggu jawaban, Shiro menarik tangan Ichigo dan berlari menerjang hujan.

"He-hei!! Kita mau kemana!?"

"Kau lihat saja nanti."

Ichigo tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, ia hanya bisa melihat Shiro menariknya kedalam sebuah rumah. "Ini.. Dimana?"

"Rumahku, dimana lagi?" jawab Shiro sambil manggantungkan jaketnya yang basah dan mengambil 2 buah handuk kecil. "Ini."

"Ah, terima kasih." Ichigo menerima handuk tersebut dan mengeringkan rambutnya. Mata coklatnya menyelusuri ruangan di rumah itu. Ia sedikit terkejut mengetahui keadaan rumah yang rapi dan bersih, apalagi sepertinya hanya Shiro seorang diri yang tinggal disitu.

Shiro berjalan kedapur, ia lalu merebus air dan menyiapkan 2 buah cangkir. "Kau mau coklat panas Ichi?"

"Eh? Bo-boleh saja.. jika tidak merepotkanmu." merasa rambutnya sudah cukup kering, Ichigo melepas sepatu dan mantelnya lalu memberanikan diri untuk sedikit menyelusuri rumah itu lebih jauh.

"Di ruang tengah ada TV dan sofa, kau bisa menunggu disana."

"B-baik.." Ichigo melakukan apa yang seperti diberitahu Shiro, ia menuju ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa lalu menyalakan TV.

Suara petir menyambar terdengar sangat jelas, mendengar suara samar-samar di ruang tengah Shiro berpendapat kalau Ichigo menyalakan TV. Ia lalu menuang air panas ke 2 cangkir yang berisi bubuk coklat instant dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah sambil membawa sebuah kain selimut.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Shiro meletakkan 2 cangkir coklat panas dimeja dan duduk disebelah Ichigo.

"Tidak apa-apa.." jawab Ichigo pandangannya masih kearah layar TV. "Kau tinggal sendiri?" Ia menoleh kepada Shiro.

"Yah, mungkin bisa dibilang begitu. Aku sendiri belum tinggal lama disini." Shiro menyerahkan selimutnya ke Ichigo. "Pakailah, kau terlihat kedinginan."

"Te-terima kasih.." Ichigo menerima selimut itu dengan ragu-ragu dan menyelimuti dirinya. "Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?"

"Aku tahan dingin."

"Kau tidak terlihat tahan dingin, Shirosaki. Lebih baik kau yang memakai-" Ichigo hendak melepas selimutnya sebelum Shiro tiba-tiba memeluknya. Kedua tangannya melingkari pinggang Ichigo dan Shiro memposisikan kepalanya dibawah dagunya.

Pemuda berambut orange itu terkejut akan perbuatan albino tersebut dan wajahnya memerah. "He-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Ichigo hendak menyingkirkan Shiro yang sekarang berada hampir sepenuhnya diatas pangkuannya. Tetapi merasa tangan Shiro memeluknya makin erat, Ichigo menghela nafas dan membiarkan Shiro memeluknya. Ichigo lalu meletakkan dagunya dirambut putih Shiro yang ternyata amat halus dan bernafas disana, ia dapat mencium aroma hujan dan samar-samar aroma dari Shiro sendiri. Ia juga dapat merasakan hangat tubuh Shiro menghangatkan tubuhnya yang dingin, tanpa sadar Ichigo juga membalas memeluk Shiro. Semua itu membuat Ichigo merasa nyaman dan ingin tertidur, tetapi ia akhirnya bertanya. "Hei Shirosaki.. Jika aku boleh tahu, dimana keluargamu? Kenapa kau tinggal sendiri?"

Shiro tidak menjawab, ia hanya memeluk Ichigo lebih erat seperti Ichigo adalah boneka beruang favoritnya.

Melihat Shiro tidak merespon. Ichigo sedikit merasa bersalah. "Ma-maaf.. Sepertinya aku menanyakan pertanyaan pribadi.."

Shiro menghela nafas, dan sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya sehingga sekarang ia berada sepenuhnya di pangkuan Ichigo, tangannya masih memeluk pinggang Ichigo. "Tidak apa-apa Ichi, aku akan memberitahukan semuanya kepadamu." jawabnya.

"Sebenarnya.. Aku anak tunggal yang dilahirkan dikeluarga yang kecil, tapi kami semua bahagia.. sejak kecil, aku sudah dijauhi dan dikucilkan oleh teman-temanku karena penampilanku yang sama sekali berbeda dengan penampilan manusia normal pada umumnya." Shiro menghela nafas. "Tetapi berbeda dengan ayah ibuku, mereka sangat menyayangiku apa adanya, bahkan aku masih ingat kata-kata ibuku setiap kali aku dikucilkan.. katanya '_Shiro, tidak peduli penampilan kamu berbeda dari orang lain.. Kau tetaplah malaikat kecil ibu yang paling berharga, dan ibu tidak akan membiarkan siapapun yang membuatmu menderita, kau adalah harta karun yang lebih berharga dari nyawa ibu sendiri. Kau.. Adalah anakku.'_ dan ia selalu mengatakan hal itu sambil memelukku dan mengelus kepalaku. Selama itu aku berharap kebahagiaan itu tidak akan berhenti, tetapi..." Shiro memutus kata-katanya dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Shirosaki, katakan saja.." kata Ichigo sambil mengelus rambut Shiro.

"... semua kebahagiaan itu sirna saat ayahku meninggal di umurku yang ke-8 karena kasus pembunuhan, ibuku menjadi sangat tertekan dan.. ia membuangku dan menikah dengan pria lain." Shiro menguburkan wajahnya didada Ichigo. "Sesaat aku pikir aku akan mati sebagai anak buangan, tetapi pria bernama Zangetsu mengangkatku sebagai anaknya, ia menemukanku berdiri sendirian di tengah hujan seperti anak anjing yang dibuang oleh tuannya. Dan aku tumbuh dengannya sampai aku berumur 16 tahun."

"...Lalu? Apa yang terjadi dengan pria bernama Zangetsu itu?" tanya Ichigo.

"...ia sudah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu karena suatu penyakit." jawabnya. "Dan sampai sekarang aku hidup dari warisannya, lagipula aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai sanak saudara yang kukenal."

Ichigo terdiam. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Shiro, yang selama ini ia tahu sebagai anak yang blak-blakan ternyata memiliki masa kecil yang sangat sulit. Apalagi ia juga sudah tidak memiliki keluarga ataupun teman yang berada disampingnya, berbeda dengan Ichigo sendiri yang masih memiliki keluarga dan teman disekitarnya. Tanpa sadar Ichigo memeluk Shiro erat dan mengelus rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, Ichigo tidak peduli jika ia terlihat seperti apa, karena yang sekarang ada didepannya adalah Shiro, yang butuh perhatian dan kasih sayang yang sudah tidak pernah dialaminya selama bertahun-tahun.

Shiro tidak pernah merasa sebahagia sekarang, ia merasakan kasih sayang yang selama ini ia rindukan dan sangat mirip dengan ibunya. Tapi.. tidak, bukan ibunya yang memeluknya sekarang, melainkan Ichigo. Ya, Ichigo memeluknya. Shiro merasakan seluruh tubuhnya rileks, ia merasa aman dan nyaman dipelukan Ichigo, ia tersenyum kecil dan memeluk Ichigo lebih erat, perlahan jatuh tertidur.

Ichigo merasakan Shiro tertidur dipelukannya, ia tersenyum sambil menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua dengan selimut dan membiarkan albino tersebut tertidur lelap selama beberapa menit ketika telepon genggamnya bergetar, dilayarnya tertera 'Home', Ichigo meraih telepon genggamnya. "Halo?"

"Ichi-nii?" terdengar suara Yuzu dibalik telepon. "Makan malam sudah hampir siap, kapan kamu akan pulang?"

"Ah baik, aku akan segera pulang. Jika aku belum pulang tepat waktu nanti, kalian makan duluan saja.." jawab Ichigo.

"Baiklah Ichi-nii, hati-hati.."

Ichigo memutus teleponnya dan menghela nafas panjang. Ia merasa tubuh albino tersebut sedikit bergerak dan Shiro menggumam kata yang tidak terlalu jelas.

"Ichi..? Siapa yang menelponmu barusan..?" Shiro mengangkat wajahnya.

Ichigo tersenyum. "Adikku, aku lupa kalau aku harus pulang saat jam makan malam.." katanya sambil mengelus rambut putih Shiro.

"Mmmm.. begitu.." Shiro lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan bangkit berdiri. "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku yang mengantarmu pulang Ichi."

"E-eh? Kau tidak perlu melakukannya Shirosaki, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Sudahlah, aku juga ingin berterima kasih padamu." Shiro tersenyum pada Ichigo, lalu ia berjalan kearah belakang rumah.

Ichigo terkejut melihat Shiro tersenyum padanya, bukan seringaian yang biasanya ia lihat. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk membiarkan Shiro mengantarnya. "Ngomong-ngomong.. Kau akan mengantarku dengan apa?"

"Dengan... Ini." Shiro membuka pintu garasinya dan menunjuk sebuah motor gagah berwarna hitam mengkilap.

"Apa!?"

* * *

"Terima kasih Shirosaki." Ichigo turun dari motor. "Dan.. Sejak kapan kau punya motor seperti itu?"

Shiro hanya menyeringai. "Sama-sama Ichi.. Oh? Motor ini? Hmm.. Rahasia." Dengan itu, Shiro pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya ke Ichigo.

"Ukh hei!!" Sebelum Ichigo bertanya lagi, Shiro sudah pergi jauh. "Ah, sudahlah.." Ia lalu membuka pintu rumahnya dan masuk kedalam. "Aku pulang."

"Ichi-nii! Kau sudah pulang!" Yuzu menyambutnya di ruang dapur bersama Karin dan Isshin.

"Yuzu, kamu boleh makan duluan bersama yang lain, aku akan menyusul." Ichigo lalu menaiki tangga menuju kekamarnya lalu menutup dan menguncinya dari dalam.

"Ada apa dengan dia?" tanya Yuzu heran.

"Entahlah, sekarang kita makan saja." jawab Karin santai.

Dikamar, Ichigo menggantung mantelnya dan duduk ditempat tidur. Ia menghela nafas panjang, pikirannya campur aduk. Dan, yang sekarang hanya ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah satu. "Shiro.."

* * *

YEAH. Akhirnya slese juga!!! 2000 words lebih!! awalnya mau bikin flashback, tapi ga jadi... *tendanged*

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Title :** New Student New Mates

**Pairing :** Dark Ichigo (a.k.a Shirosaki / Hichigo) & Kurosaki Ichigo

**Rated** **:** T+

**Genre :** Romance / General

**A/N : **Halo, saia kembali lagi~ :D *siapa yang nungguin, dibuang*

Maap karena sangat-ketelatan saia dalam mengapdet nih fic u_u . Data sebelumnya keapus, jadi harus ketik ulang apalagi berhubung kebiasaan males saia. Dan saia juga ga menyangka ini fic ada yang baca.. *dibejek2*

Udah pada nanya2 di mana Lemonnya ya.. Mau saia sih juga gitu.. Tapi nanti aja deh.. *plak* Kira2 masih ada yang niat baca ga ya? Bahkan saia authornya sendiri sempat lupa jalan ceritanya. *dibunuh*

Dah, daripada author malah curhat, mending langsung mulai aja :D

Enjoy!

**

* * *

Disclaimer :** Bleach is mine.. In my dreams. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

**Warning** : **Yaoi**. **AU**. Random **OOC**-ness. **Typo**. Rated **T+?** for **Lime**, gaje etc. **Don't like, don't read**. 

**

* * *

NEW STUDENT NEW MATES**

"Ichi.."

"..Mhhh.."

"Ichi.. Bangun,"

"Mhh.. Sebentar.. 5 menit lagi.."

"Ichigo," Suara tersebut sekarang tepat berada didepan telinganya, nafas hangat mengenai belakang telinganya.

Mata Ichigo terbuka dan segera duduk menghadap pemilik suara itu. "Shi-Shirosaki! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku! Ah bukan.. Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini!"

Shiro tartawa kecil dan berdiri. "Kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku, Ichi. Kau bisa terlambat jika tidak segera siap-siap sekarang," Ia tersenyum dan beranjak keluar kamar Ichigo.

"..."

Ichigo yang masih terdiam butuh waktu untuk mencerna kata-kata itu. "Terlambat? Memangnya sekarang jam bera-" Matanya melebar saat melihat jam digital disamping tempat tidurnya. "Apa? Sudah jam segini! Aku bisa terlambat!"

"Ah, Shirosaki-san! Kamu sudah membangunkannya?" tanya Yuzu saat melihat Shiro turun dari tangga, tangannya memegang sebuah sendok kayu.

"Hm? Yep, sudah, tenang saja," Ia melambaikan satu tangannya. "Sebentar lagi pasti dia akan turun," Shiro hendak duduk disofa saat terdengar suara hentakan kaki dari tangga.

"Hei, Shiro! Apa yang kau lakukan! Ini sudah terlambat!" Ichigo mengambil sepotong roti dari meja makan dan beranjak keluar rumah. "Aku pergi!"

"Ichi-nii! Jangan makan ketika berjalan atau berbicara!" teriak Yuzu dari dapur.

Shiro hanya tersenyum menggelengkan kepala dan mengambil tasnya. "Baiklah, sebaiknya aku juga harus pergi," Ia mengambil sepotong roti dari meja makan dan berlari keluar rumah. "Sampai jumpa, Yuzu-chan!"

"He-" Yuzu memotong kata-katanya saat mereka berdua sudah pergi. "Haahh.. Mereka itu.." Kurosaki termuda itu tersenyum dan kembali menyiapkan sarapan.

* * *

"Baik, disini kalian akan memasang tenda," Ishida sang wali kelas tersebut menaikkan kacamatanya. "Siswi putri dibagian kanan, sedangkan siswa putra disebelah kiri, jangan sampai kalian sengaja membangun tenda kalian ditempat lawan jenis kalian," Ia mengeluarkan death glarenya, terutama ke para siswa. "Baik, sekarang kalian bisa memasang tenda kalian masing-masing!"

"Ngomong-ngomong Renji, kau satu tenda dengan siapa?" tanya Ichigo.

Pemuda berambut merah disampingnya menghela nafas. "Hisagi Shuuhei, setidaknya aku tidak dengan Ikkaku atau Yumichika.." Ia terdiam. "Ah, sebaiknya aku segera membantunya membuat tenda, aku tidak mau diteriaki olehnya. Ja!" Renji berlari dan melambaikan sebelah tangannya.

"Ja," Ichigo menghela nafas dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

_BRUK_

Ichigo terkejut dan berbalik mendapati Shirosaki berdiri dibelakangnya, sebuah tas berukuran cukup besar didepan kakinya. "Oi Ichi, bagaimana cara memasang benda ini?" Ia menunjuk tas tersebut.

Ichigo menunduk dan mengeluarkan tas itu beserta isinya. "Kau tidak tahu cara memasang tenda, Shirosaki?" tanyanya.

Pemuda albino itu mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak, baru kali ini aku berkemah,"

"Hn," Ia teringat akan masa lalu Shiro yang diceritakan padanya, sepertinya wajar jika Shiro belum pernah berkemah. "Baiklah, kalau begitu akan kuberitahu caranya, kau bisa membantuku, Shirosaki," Ia tersenyum kecil kearah albino tersebut. Shiro hanya menatapnya dengan tampang kebingungan tapi segera membantu Ichigo membangun tenda tersebut.

"Nah." Ichigo berdiri dan tersenyum bangga melihat tendanya. "Selesai,"

"Kau sering berkemah, Ichi?" tanya Shiro disampingnya.

Ichigo menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Yah.. Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu," Ia menghela nafas. "Setiap kali keluargaku berkemah, pasti selalu aku yang harus membangun tendanya- Uh.. Shirosaki? Kau sedang apa?"

"Hmm? Memasukkan barang-barangku, apa lagi?" Shiro mengambil sebuah tas hitam miliknya dan masuk kedalam tenda tersebut.

"Hei, copot sepatumu, kau mengotori dalam tendanya,"

"Ya ya.."

Pemuda berambut orange tersebut menghela nafas dan meraih tas miliknya, ia mengintip kedalam tenda dan menaikkan satu alis matanya ketika melihat Shiro tidur terlentang didalam. "... Apa yang kau lakukan, Shirosaki? Kau tidak membereskan barang-barang milikmu?" tanyanya sedikit kesal.

Shiro bangkit ke posisi duduk dan menggerakan satu tangannya dalam gestur memanggil. "Ichi, kemari sebentar,"

"Apa? Aku tidak mau dengar lagi, sekarang kau harus me- wa!"

Ichigo tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya saat ia ditarik kedalam tenda tersebut dan jatuh dengan kepala lebih dahulu disamping Shiro. "Hei! Untuk apa kau menarikku seperti itu!" teriaknya sambil mengusap hidungnya yang sedikit memerah.

Albino didepannya hanya menatapnya sejenak dan meletakkan satu tangannya dibawah dagu. "Sudah kuduga, ruangannya lebih besar daripada yang kuperkirakan," keluhnya sambil menghela nafas, mendapatkan ekspresi kebingungan dari pemuda berambut orange disampingnya. "Karena jika ruangannya lebih sempit, kita harus tidur lebih berdekatan agar tidak makan tempat." Ia menatap Ichigo. "Atau kau bisa saja tidur dipeluk- Umpfh!"

"Jangan harap," cetus Ichigo yang menonjok wajah Shiro tepat diwajahnya sebelum albino tersebut menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Sa, sakiiitt! Kau tidak perlu menonjokku sekeras itu!" rengeknya sambil mengusap wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. Ia menyeringai melihat Ichigo yang keluar tenda, matanya cukup tajam untuk melihat pipi Ichigo yang sedikit memerah itu. "_He's so cute,"_

_

* * *

_

"Baiklah! Sekarang kalian kembali ke tenda masing-masing! Jangan sampai salah masuk!" teriakan Uryuu Ishida sang wali kelas terdengar di sekitar tempat berkemah. Beberapa murid segera tergesa-gesa masuk kedalam tendanya masing-masing, tidak mau mendapat masalah dengan guru mereka itu tentunya.

"Oi Shirosaki, kau belum tidur?" tanya Ichigo.

"Hn? Tidak, aku belum mengantuk," Shirosaki melambaikan satu tangan didepan wajahnya, tepat saat itu juga ia menguap. "..sial,"

Ichigo hanya memasang tampang datar dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sebaiknya kau tidur saja, daripada kau akan tidur sambil duduk," Ia tersenyum saat Shiro memberinya ekspresi kesal. "Aku belum ingin tidur, jika kau sudah ingin tidur kau bisa memberitahuku agar aku mematikan lenteranya," jelasnya dan mengembalikan pandangannya ke novel ditangannya.

5 menit yang sunyi berlalu, Ichigo masih tetap membaca novelnya sedangkan Shiro terus memperhatikan dari sampingnya.

Ichigo yang sedikit tak nyaman dengan mata Shiro yang menatapnya itu akhirnya menutup bukunya dan menghela nafas. "..Oi, sampai kapan kau akan menatapku seperti itu?"

"Seingatku kau tidak memakai kalung itu kemarin, Ichi?" Shirosaki menunjuk kalung yang menggantung dileher Ichigo. Kalung tersebut berwarna perak dan berbentuk oval dengan berlian hitam ditengahnya.

Pemuda berambut orange didepannya meletakkan novelnya disampingnya. "Ah, ini? Ini pemberian dari Ibuku. Kebetulan tadi pagi aku menemukannya, kukira sudah hilang," Senyum tipis mengembang diwajah Ichigo mengingat masa lalunya.

Kedua mata emas Shiro memperhatikan kalung itu dengan seksama. "Coba kulihat," katanya singkat dan langsung merangkak kearah Ichigo.

"Eh? Bole- H, hei! A, apa yang kau lakukan! Terlalu dekat! Terlalu dekat!" Ichigo yang terkejut dengan seberapa dekatnya wajahnya dengan Shiro mencoba mundur tapi-

_BRUK_

"Aw.. A, apa yang.." Ichigo membuka matanya dan bertemu dengan kedua mata emas dengan sklera hitam. "Gck!"

"Ah, maaf.." kata Shiro, tetapi tidak bergerak sedikitpun. "..Hei Ichi? Wajahmu memerah, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ichigo yang baru tersadar kalau wajahnya sangat merah sekarang- dan bagaimana posisi mereka saat ini, dengan kedua tangan Shiro disamping kepalanya dan kakinya yang mengangkangi pinggangnya, panik. "A, aku tidak apa-apa! D, daripada itu, lepaskan aku Shiro!" Ia mencoba mendorong albino diatasnya.

"..." Shiro terdiam. "..Tidak, aku nyaman seperti ini," Ia tertawa kecil dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Ichigo. "Lagipula, ekspresimu sangat imut," lanjutnya dengan seringaian jahil sambil menempelkan tubuhnya lagi ke pemuda dibawahnya.

Wajah Ichigo tambah memerah. "A, apa! Aku tidak imut! Sekarang lepaskan aku!" teriaknya panik.

Shiro menghela nafas. "Aw ayolah, kau tidak menyenangkan," Seringaian muncul diwajahnya dan ia melumat bibirnya ke Ichigo, menggigit bibir bawahnya meminta izin.

"Mmph!" Pemuda berambut orange dibawahnya yang terkejut menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat dan masih berusaha untuk mendorong albino diatasnya. _A, apa yang dia lakukan!_

Ia berjengit saat satu tangan Shiro yang dingin menyusup kekulit perutnya, dan tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya sehingga lidah Shiro menyusup masuk. Lidah liarnya menyelusuri dalam mulut Ichigo dengan rakus, tidak sama sekali memberi Ichigo kesempatan untuk membalas.

Setelah beberapa waktu mereka melepaskan ciuman itu, keduanya saling mengatur nafas. Shiro yang tidak menghabiskan waktu menundukkan kepalanya, menjilat dan menggigit bagian telinga Ichigo yang sensitif.

"A, ah.. S, Shiro.." desahnya. Ia merinding saat merasakan lidah Shiro masuk ke telinganya. Banyak orang mungkin berkata mempunyai sesuatu ditelingamu itu menjijikan, tapi ini.. "Shirosaki.. B, berhenti.." Ichigo sadar bagaimana suaranya yang terbata-bata, dan ia membenci itu. _Gah! Apa yang terjadi! Tubuhku tidak mau bergerak seperti apa yang kumau!_

"Mmhmm.." Lidah Shiro lalu menyelusuri leher dan tulang selangka Ichigo. Ia menggesekkan pinggulnya dengan Ichigo dengan perlahan dan menyerigai saat Ichigo mengeluarkan desahan yang cukup keras. "Shh.. Kau tidak mau terdengar yang lain, kan?" Ia hendak menggigit leher Ichigo saat-

"Siapa disana?"

"A, apa.. Ammpff!" Ichigo terdiam saat tangan Shiro menutup mulutnya, tidak memperbolehkan membuat suara dan mematikan lentera didekatnya. Terdengar suara langkah orang mendekat dari luar.

"... Aku yakin aku mendengar suara seseorang dari sini.." terdengar suara wali kelas mereka, Ishida tak jauh dari situ. Mungkin sedang berpatroli mengecek para murid. "... Apa mungkin hanya perasaanku saja?" Ishida menghela nafas. "Mungkin aku berkeliling sedikit lagi, lalu istirahat," Beberapa menit kemudian ia pergi dari dekat situ.

"..."

"..Mpf- Puah!" Ichigo melepas tangan Shiro dari mulutnya dan menghirup udara. "H, hei! Apa-apaan tadi kau Shiro?" bisiknya. "..Oi? Shirosaki! Apa! Dia sudah tidur!"

Ya, Shirosaki tertidur menimpa Ichigo. Nafasnya pelan dan dalam menandakan kalau ia sudah tertidur pulas.

Ichigo mendengus kesal dan menggulingkan albino tersebut kesampingnya. Pikirannya masih kacau akan err.. Aktivitas mereka tadi. Menghiraukan rasa aneh dibagian bawah tubuhnya, Ichigo membelakangi albino tersebut dan tertidur.

**

* * *

A/N : **WAAIII AKHIRNYA DI APDEETTTT~ *joget2, diceburin*

Awalnya saia juga mau discontinued ini fic, tapi ga jadi u_u Maaf ya, maklum author males orz. Saia juga ke distract ama banyak pair lain :|

Dan tumbenan banget otak saia lagi ga konek ke yaoi lemon, padahal bejat gini *headbang* Tapi untung saia punya ransum (?) yaoi :D

Bagus? Aneh? Gaje? Typo? Maaf kalo emang ga jelas gini orz

Review makes me happy. :3


End file.
